1. Technical Field
The present general inventive concept relates to a display apparatus having an antitheft function, a display system usable with the display apparatus, and an authenticating method of performing the antitheft function using the display apparatus.
2. Description of the Related Art
Generally, a display apparatus has been used widely, such as for a computer monitor, TV, or the like. The display apparatus processes an image signal inputted from an image source like a computer, DVD, and the like, and displays the image signal as an image on a screen. Alternatively, the display apparatus receives a broadcasting signal and processes it as an image.
Conventionally, a cathode Ray tube (“CRT”) display apparatus has been used widely. However, a liquid crystal display (“LCD”) apparatus, which is slim, has been used widely in monitors, TVs, and the like. Furthermore, a plasma display panel (“PDP”) apparatus and an organic light emitting device (“OLED”) have been used widely in various fields.
A flat display apparatus, such as an LCD, a PDP, and the like, is slim and light as compared to the CRT display apparatus, and thus is easier to thieve.
Accordingly, an antitheft function can be added to the display apparatus including the monitor. For example, it is proposed that a window for inputting a password is popped up on the monitor's screen when the display apparatus is powered on, and the screen is normally displayed only when an entered password is consistent with an established password.
Thus, if the display apparatus is thieved, a user who does not know the password cannot use the display apparatus, thereby discouraging the theft of the display apparatus before the theft occurs.
However, the above-mentioned method has disadvantages. For example, the user must input the password whenever the user powers on the display apparatus.